The present description relates to a device utilized in the transport and storage of tools that is convenient and portable. More particularly, the present description relates to a portable tool box having dual uses.
Conventional tool boxes are generally a box with a removable shelf that can be easily transported by hand. These tool boxes have a locking mechanism to hold the lid closed with a handle at the top. In order to carry the box, the owner would have to lift the box by the handle. Some of these tool boxes can be very large and can hold many tools. In lifting this cumbersome and heavy box, the owner may potentially hurt his back if not using careful lifting practices. But there are a finite number of tools that can be stored in a conventional tool box. Therefore, in order to carry a large number of tools necessary for a carpenter or construction worker to complete his job, he must have several tool boxes to hold all of his tools.
In order to transport tools to and from job sites, carpenters and construction workers must carry several tool boxes. In order to make the transport of tools easier, several carriers have been invented. U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,381 describes a tool storage and transport system that includes a tool box secured to a removable dolly assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,168 describes a wheeled tool case having a base with wheels, a frame, and a hollow case to hold tools. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,055 describes a portable tool caddy having a generator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,203 describes a tool dolly having a hand truck frame with wheels and an attached cabinet.
None of the prior art tool boxes addresses the use of the tool box at the job site, or the optimum storage of the tools in the portable tool box. What is needed in the art is a portable tool box that can carry a large number of tools in an orderly and convenient manner and can be utilized in at least two different positions.